


伴我入眠

by MrSandthatsheep



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSandthatsheep/pseuds/MrSandthatsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy失眠了，在之后某个星球上发生的一件事让他的失眠减轻了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	伴我入眠

失眠像条没有毒的蛇，它紧紧地将McCoy缠绕住了。

 

他睡了多久了？  
指的不是从躺下开始到起来的这一段时间，他明明在结束轮班后几乎马上就回舱房躺下了。现在是该起床了时候了，McCoy觉得自己一个整个晚上都没睡着过。哪怕是一秒。这种情况已经维持好几个月了，有时候实在撑不住，他不得不寻求药片的帮助，好换来一个晚上的安眠。作为医生他竟然没有办法治好自己的失眠，因为他很肯定的明白，他的失眠并不出自于他本身。

今晚他们降落在某个星球上，联盟要求他们寻找这个星球上走失的公主。  
“这里这么大我们怎么才能找到那公主？”来到舰桥之前McCoy刚开好今晚的药剂，如果他们又要潜入一个未知的任务里，那么他就一定要休息好，以保证他有足够的精力来应对接下来船员们可能的受伤情况。特别是舰长。  
“文件里提及公主一定会去往一个特定的场合，同时也是这个星球的特产区域。”Spock解释着。关于这个‘特产’是什么McCoy心不在焉地听着，他的注意力全部被对舰长的担心而占据了。Jim看起来对这个‘特产’感兴趣极了，对于这种事他总是跃跃欲试。  
“我们下去，找到她，带回来，就这么简单。”期望真的有这么简单。“而你不会再节外生枝了，什么多余的地方也不会去，多余的事业不会做，你得保证。”上一次任务结束Jim整整躺了三周，骨头碎的乱七八糟，McCoy一点点地把他拼了回来。他一点都不想再经历次这种情况，或是类似的情况。他一定得找时间和Jim好好谈谈，关于别把自己搞的惨兮兮这一点。但是Jim是永远不会接受一个正式的讨论的，尤其是一个关于如何束缚自己的讨论。  
“Bones，我们会搞定的，至于多出来的时间…”  
“没有所谓多出来的时间，结束后你马上就乖乖回来。”  
“你知道吗Bones，即使是我初中的时候我妈也没规定过宵禁……”看到McCoy的表情Jim赶紧把话题扯开。  
“好了，定好坐标我们就开始传送吧。”

McCoy可怜的失眠症完全要归功于Jim。  
以前在学院里他那些可真只算是小打小闹了，他最多只是处理下Jim的淤青还有给他的鼻子止血。自从他做了舰长，McCoy要修补的部分就变得多了，他常常觉得自己不是个医生是个修理员。  
后来Jim从受伤变成了在生死边缘徘徊，这才是真正的煎熬。他坐在Jim床边，能做的都做了，只剩他无助地不停地看着Jim。当Jim醒来的时候他是多么的激动，可是天知道为什么他尽力地克制住了。  
那些日子里他心惊胆战，Jim的生命就掌握在他手中，如果他不能相处办法…他不能想象后果。甚至在Jim伤好后，他也会从睡梦中惊醒，有那么一刹那忘记了他已经将Jim治好，仿佛最绝望的那些时候的焦虑被保留了下来。慢慢地他就开始辗转反侧，各种对未来的担心在他脑海里纷纷扰扰。他曾经以为自己加入星际联盟是因为不管是物质上还是心灵上他都一无所有，既然是这样他也不会再害怕失去。直到他又得到了一些什么，甚至可以说比他曾拥有过的更加珍贵，他的害怕以及担忧变得更加强烈。Jim自己倒是一点也不担心，他拍着McCoy的肩膀说有他在就没问题，他亲爱的Bones一定会治好他的。

他害怕有一天他再也不能挽救Jim。

而他也永远不能把这一切所有的真相告诉Jim，因为真相里除了他的担心还包括了别的东西……

 

“Bones你到哪儿了，我准备从西门进入了……”通话突然被切断了。  
McCoy站在南门前，通讯器显示信号被阻断了。他还来不及查看，就被门口站着的热情的服务生缠住了。  
“亲爱的先生您好噗，我是您今天的导游噗，叫我32号就可以了噗。”这位满脸笑容的导游穿着里面统一的制服，7个袖子里伸出7只手臂，每一只都紧紧地将McCoy拉住了。他大概是怕McCoy被别的店抢去，这种店在这个星球上到处都是，没什么不同，所以客人们去哪家都是一样的。因此他们也不幸地得一家一家地搜查，当然是暗地里。  
32号一边把McCoy往里推，一边按常规介绍着。  
“看样子您一定是第一次来的噗。”这章鱼星人就一定要每一句都‘噗噗’的吗，McCoy忍住吐槽。  
“我们这里提供了所有的型号噗，地球人的当然也有噗。链接打开后您可以享受和全宇宙人民的精神对接噗，当然只要他们也有在线上噗。”说白了这个星球主要经营的就是风化场所，比较不一样的是这里并没有肉体的交易，靠着这个星球的特产设备，来这里的人们进行的是精神上的虚拟交媾。  
他穿过挤满了人的大厅往单独的小包厢走去，看起来他们的生意好极了。McCoy穿着适合这次任务的着装，一身紧到不能再紧的皮衣，勾勒出他厚实的胸肌，皮裤以及长靴包裹着那双长腿。他一边被32急匆匆地往前带，画着黑色眼线的双眼一边观察着人群，目前还没发现公主。32号噗着介绍着各种乱七八糟的规定比如来这里就一定至少要使用一次机器等规定， McCoy闪躲着不想撞到别人，还得留心脚下。他刚才差点踩到一团黏糊糊的东西，结果那竟然是个团块星人。  
有不少人不怀好意地偷看着他修长挺拔的身体，他全身戒备了起来。为了使McCoy放心，32号这么解释着：“只有一条原则是不可触犯的噗，就是绝对不能有身体上的接触噗。”那你为什么还紧紧的缠着我呢？  
为了快点找到公主，他决定没有抵抗地速战速决。32号带他进入了那个粉刷地粉红兮兮的包间。里面有一张柔软的床，上面放着链接用的仪器。在McCoy躺下后，32号帮助他连上了机器。  
“放松点噗，很多人第一次就能够习惯噗。”章鱼柔软的手抚摸着McCoy的额头，“链接10秒后开始噗。” 他对这个任务有点抗拒，身体是一码事，精神又是一码事。为什么他就不能正正经经地遭遇一会传统的艳遇？  
倒数10秒，McCoy躺在床上有点紧张。10、9、8…虽然看不见对方的长相，也没有实际意义的接触..7、6、5、4…可天知道对方到底是个什么玩意儿，没准连个人形都没有..3、2、1..噢！链接突然接通让他眼前一刹那开阔又骤然缩小，几秒间他穿过了一个长长的彩虹一般的隧道。他觉得身体轻盈，像只剩下了灵魂，拜托了沉重的肉体。连续几个月的疲惫、劳累全都消失不见了。他的意识陷入了无比清晰与暧昧的矛盾当中。  
又过了几秒，另一个意识与他轻触了。这感觉就像是在一汪稍冷的清泉中缓缓注入另一汪温水。这个意识年轻而活泼，带着一点点的好奇与十分的迫不及待。McCoy的意识保持着不动，那个意识很快就注意到了他。他或者是她包围了上来，用一种急切渴望而又不至于失礼的方式。McCoy很肯定这是一个‘他’，没想到自己一把老骨头第一次和男性有那方面的接 触竟然是在这种诡异的情况下。  
他也抱怨过为什么他非得要做这个。在一个舰长也参与的外勤工作里医生不得不参与，而他们又一致决定他们得保护女性船员牺牲他们自己，这让可以‘接受’链接的人选范围缩小了。Spock无论如何都是不可能直接参与这项任务的，即使他可以乖乖躺在那里，瓦肯人的心灵也不会接受一项随机的结合。  
几乎没给他留下什么适应的时间，这一切很快就发生了。两个意识快速地互相融合了起来，他没有发觉自己的身体开始颤栗，欲望开始在意识里翻滚着。  
他如晴朗的天空，万里无云，徜徉与大地之上，一轮烈阳突入其间，染红了他的胸膛。空气里都是暧昧的味道，他像鲜红的浆果一样被吮吸汁液，粘稠的液体涂满了表面又被舔去，香甜而又饱满。雨水在万里的高空快速聚集着，如承受不了的浓厚欲望一般迅速坠落，落入了沙漠，被他渴望着的身体接纳。一瞬间沙漠变成了大海，他大地上的每一寸土地都被滋润着，汹涌的浪涛是他起伏的躯体是他沉沦的欲念。深蓝色大海混合着暴风雨几乎变得漆黑，洋面之下群鱼涌动，在他的脖颈间，在他的下腹处，穿过修长的手指，缠绕着大开的双腿。圆月不曾透露面孔，在云层之后只有一个朦胧的影子，而星辰在闪烁，星云在碰撞。火花点燃了大海，海水滚烫，大海在燃烧。他就是大海，也是火焰，内在比外在更加炙热，他灼烧着埋于内部的一切。大海满溢了出来，填满了宇宙湮没了行星。他被世界包围着，同时也包围了世界。

McCoy从链接里断开大口地喘着气，他的身体明明什么都没做，确像是经历了一场货真价实的性爱一般酣畅淋漓。他坐起来试图平复呼吸，然后开始检查自己的身体。衣物老老实实地贴在他身上，头脑清晰似乎也没有精神的损伤，看来这项娱乐的确是安全的。他注意到这是完完全全的精神性爱，也许他的身体会有一些反应，不过他的确没有射精。  
感谢过32号的服务，他应该获得了在场子里乱逛的权力，走到门口他突然看到了另一半的骚乱。隔着人群他一点都看不到，但是他有一种必须过去看看的预感。32号在后面噗噗着还想要说点什么，McCoy才刚跨出一只脚就又被那些触手缠住了。  
“亲爱的先生我们还提供便携式的仪器噗。”  
“谢谢你热情的服务，我不需要‘外卖’。” McCoy往触手里赛了些小费，但它们仍然紧紧地缠着他一点都没有松开的意思。  
“便携仪器可以使您在宇宙的任何角落都能够享受到刚才的服务噗，只要999星际币噗。买了不吃亏噗，用了不上当噗。”啊他好像看到公主了！之前画像上看见过的蓝色头发的女人，快速地挤过人群往另一个大门跑去，后面跟着的金发男人貌似是Jim！  
抽出信用卡快速地往章鱼手上拿着的读卡机上一刷，也来不及看他输入的到底是不是999就赶着拨开看热闹的人们。  
“先生别忘了您的机子….”32号最后只来得及把装好东西的袋子交到McCoy手上，话还没说完McCoy就消失在了人群中。  
“……噗”

圆满地完成了真是轻松的一次。真是个奇怪的星球，国王一面鼓励着特殊行业的发展，一面又禁止皇室成员使用那种仪器。不过公主似乎在偷偷外出的时候，使用仪器找到了心仪的对象。由于机器会在皇宫内被检测出来，这迫使她不得不再次外出。  
回到企业号上McCoy才注意到被他拎了一路的袋子，竟然没有被丢掉。他把它随意地摆放在了房间里。  
看起来大家都在这个星球上得到了彻底的放松，好像不少人都尝试了这项特殊的娱乐，除了那些有稳定关系的以及已婚的人们。  
也没有人受伤，所以McCoy在自己轮班结束后就回到了房间。还有更棒的惊喜等着他呢。这一夜他觉得枕头前所未有的松软，他整个人轻飘飘地陷入睡梦，甚至没有做梦也没有乱糟糟的睡前影像。第二天神清气爽地醒了过来。

结果他的好日子没能持续多久，几天后一切就恢复了原样。  
依旧是睡前的暴躁，睡梦中的辗转反侧，还有起来时像是被打过一棍子的头脑。  
他想要一个假期，一个真正的彻底的假期。他不能独自离开，他倒是可以根据他现在的精神状况提出申请，但他也有足够的留下的原因。  
即使在轮班时他会有强烈的倦意，他还是会惧怕他应有的休息时间。McCoy在床上手垫在脑后，他一点都不期待再次尝试入睡，他知道那只是徒劳的尝试。无聊间他撇到了一直被他搁在角落的那个袋子，说起了他似乎还没有打开看过。  
包装精美的纸盒里有一个粉红色的爱心发射器和一个做成蕾丝眼罩的连接仪。真是棒极了的配色以及设计，McCoy几乎想要直接丢进垃圾桶里。但是他还是好奇地打开了发射器，里面已经被贴心的噗噗星人输入了他的资料。机子的归属者，性别等等，还有一个属于McCoy的编号，用来作为链接接通时的ID。他把按钮都按了一遍，在没接通的时候还能播放音乐和影像，有点像地球上那些功能齐全的廉价手机。屏幕闪着模拟接通时看到的那种彩虹的光，然后McCoy按下了一个最大的宝石一般的按钮。机子的颜色立刻变成了浓烈的红色，语音提示询问着他是否要接入链接。他按下按钮的时候正好收获了某人发出的‘约炮’邀请，McCoy皱眉像把不停哔哔着的语音关掉，一时间没找到怎样关闭，房间里都是吵吵闹闹的声音。他叹口气犹豫地想了想，然后拿起了那副蕾丝眼罩。  
既然这可以改善他的睡眠问题，那么就别浪费那999星际币。

 

具Spock观察，舰长和医生似乎达成了某种他未知的协议，晚饭后他们会找各种借口离开。他并不是通过刻意的观察而得出此结论，而是由于瓦肯人本身超凡的注意力以及他们俩最近集中的反常。直觉又告诉他似乎这反常只是关乎他们自己，互相之间并没有意识到对方的借口。没有证据的直觉是不符合逻辑的，Spock认为由于舰长与医生原本就亲密的关系，这件事也许并不值得担心。一段时间过去了，他的观察得出了进一步的结论，他们的反常真的没有关系。要不是Spock对他人私生活毫不关心，他真的就想要去探讨他们到底在搞什么鬼。处于对安全隐患的考虑，这才是他观察的原因。

 

Jim在拿到他那台机子的夜晚就迫不及待地用了起来。  
虽然他的偏好是真实的可以接触到的肉体，但是任务中的漫漫长夜也很无聊。用这个打法打法时间还是可以的，他把仪器设定好把眼罩带上双手交叠在胸前躺在了床上。不知道今天又会遇见什么样的人呢。  
他遇到过闪电里诞生的熔岩，也有彩虹滴下的晨露，平原拔地而起的锋利石刃，被风圈养的宫殿……另一种意义的奇妙旅行。  
手里的爱心滴滴地响着，这代表了Jim这个账号里记录的好友有人上线了。看看是谁呢，Jim打开了屏幕。好极了今晚他也依然在线。Jim晚饭后急匆匆回到房间和全宇宙各个角落的人链接，每次都是这么刺激叫他期待极了。不过最叫他期待的是一个数字的ID。这个人没有换掉数字ID，只用了初始编码。Jim认得这个号码，这是他这台机子里存着的第一个号码。仪器有自动记录连接过的人的功能，当他买下这台机器的同时，服务生除了Jim的信息外还输入了那个他第一次链接的人的信息。  
没有公开名字，也没有昵称。更多的资料什么也没有，只有性别那一栏写着‘男性’，这早在第一天Jim就知道了。他吞咽了一下，没有过头的神秘感，带出一种干练的简洁感，Jim觉得他一定是某个领域的专家。在链接过几次后这种感觉越加深刻了，对方精确而又专业，但是在严格的控制之下又该死的火热。Jim不禁开始猜想对方的职业，亲爱的科学家快来研究我吧，性感警察我是你的犯人，宝贝医生我需要治疗……他躺在床上浮想联翩。其他人也都有各自的特色，但是Jim始终对这个ID最为期待。  
除开那是他的‘第一次’不说，那天的精神链接给他带来了深刻的印象。对方非常的热辣，却很深沉，像是无边无际的大海将Jim包容。他同时感受到了热情与宁静，大胆却犹豫，徘徊在急躁的宣泄与本能的保护之间。非常美妙，他们融合的完美极了，而且某一种熟悉感让他很放松，像是能够完全地把自己交给对方。Jim无限度地开始向对方索取，对方的意识没有退缩也没有抗拒，他只是把自己更广阔地拓展开，用更深处的隐忍与激情接纳着Jim。  
每次结束后他都觉得他的精神做了一次按摩，他舒舒服服地睡着了。

McCoy觉得他不能够继续这么下去了。他开始怀疑他在精神上产生了上瘾一般的依赖症，这和过多地服用安眠药很相似，从医生的角度来看这也属于借外力来强迫自己睡着。要是有一天他彻底离不开这种放松，不然他就睡不着了该怎么办呢。  
不等他真的精神成瘾，仪器带来的安眠作用反而失效了。  
精神性爱后他能够直接睡着的次数变少，由清醒到睡梦中这一过程时间也开始变长。有那么一两天，甚至完全失效了。在此之前McCoy都是和同一个人链接，就是章鱼帮他设定好的机器里初始的那一个。那个他第一次的连接对象。对方没有修改名字，该显示昵称的地方只有一个小爱心，显得很俏皮。其他什么资料都没有，连性别都没写。一种在某些事上能够非常专注，对不感兴趣的部分又无所谓的态度。McCoy和这个人的链接非常棒，以至于他完全没想到他还可以搜搜其他在线的人。在安眠效果退散后他也尝试过其他人，几乎都不能成功。谁都不能再给他带来这般完美的体验，有时候即使强撑下去，他也只感受到了生硬的愉悦。原本就对这类新潮物不感冒的McCoy内心对此其实持有相当保守的态度，他把仪器丢在一边脸向下趴在了床上。  
精神性爱真的非常棒，完事后的舒爽从头发梢一直延伸到了脚趾头，开始的时候真的好的不能更好了。但是几周后他开始不满足了起来，总觉得有什么不对劲，某个地方缺少了点什么。他开始渴望一个真正的触摸，他的皮肤需要被另一个人类碰触到。McCoy面朝下在床上扭了扭，上一次他真正和人做爱是什么时候？  
在枕头里叹了口气，McCoy解开了自己的裤子。他需要感受另一具身体，一边想象着温暖的肉体他在枕头和被子上磨蹭着。头发被蹭的凌乱地散落在额前，他闭着眼睛开始抚摸自己。胸口、腹部、大腿，他根本不能被自己满足。他已经微硬，在甩开长裤和内裤后他埋在被子里一边缓缓把自己握住。“呼…”像是松了一口气一样，他叹息一声开始回忆链接的感受，但这还不够，远远不够。  
那个人是怎样将他占有的呢？他会不会有高大的身材？“嗯……”他一面幻想一边加快了动作，一些喘息混杂着呻吟被埋进枕头里。长腿？肌肉结实？McCoy想象出一具完美的身体，比教科书上的范例更加完美。“…啊…嗯嗯…..”他开始忘情地肆意抚摸自己，毫不制止地呻吟，反正这是在他的房间里没有人会听到的。美妙的嘴唇，他会说些漂亮话，漂亮的和他本人一样。“哦，天哪…嗯…”McCoy开始颤抖，他离高潮很接近了。他几乎要把自己融进被子里一样在那上面磨蹭着，那个人的嘴唇会比最柔软的丝绒被单还要柔软。他丝毫不会被他小屁孩一样的花言巧语感动到，然后他们会接吻，他会告诉McCoy让他对自己诚恳点，他实际上相当喜欢那些话，而且那并不是什么花言巧语。那都是真的。McCoy张着他红润的嘴唇，一连串的呻吟加上腰部频繁的痉挛都显示几秒后他就要爆发了。哦是的，他相当喜欢。还有他的金发，阳光下的麦穗一般地闪耀，就在两颗蓝的像是宝石一样的双眼之上。啊，蓝色的双眼！他一阵颤抖射了出来，蓝色的，随着眼波变化着不同的光泽，就像宝石的反光。“Jim！”那无暇的双眼出现在他的幻想中，随着他喷射出来的精液以及一个名字，像是深深印刻在他思维中一样无法消除。  
结束之后他无力地继续趴在那儿，他无法相信自己，他竟然在高潮的时候喊了Jim的名字。哦没关系的，世界上的Jim有很多很多，并不一定就是Jim Kirk。但是他妈的McCoy认识多少个Jim？当他说Jim，那指的一定就是企业号舰长James T Kirk。这真是糟的不能再糟了……  
不，还能更糟的，那就是让Jim知道这件事。这是不可能的，McCoy不会告诉别人这种事，他也绝对不会再犯一次这样的错误。毕竟在过去他一直都掩饰的很好。也许就是因为时间太长了，McCoy忍不住开始思考。他关心Jim但是从什么时候开始有了那样的思想？刚开始的时候他甚至因为总要照顾Jim而不停地抱怨过，后来抱怨从为什么老子要照顾你因为照顾你很麻烦变成了为什么老子要照顾你因为照顾你很伤感。这是从什么时候开始改变的？McCoy知道就是在那一个个的夜晚，因为他有机会看到另一个Kirk，一个不同于表面的Kirk。一个男孩所能显露出远比他这个年龄应有的坚强更多的成熟，就在他那张看起来对一切都不在意的轻佻表情背后。也许有人会批评他喜欢投机取巧，Jim本人更倾向于说那是对方法的一种选择，McCoy知道那并非出自一个空荡荡的大脑。Jim泡在书本上的时间比谁都多，人们会因为他那张漂亮的脸蛋而忘记了他在学术方面的多项第一。McCoy本人深受其害永不忘记，他打赌过Jim一定会挂科结果却看到了全优的成绩单。那些夜晚，让他了解Jim，让他知道他的过去。谁都可以知道他的过去，但只有McCoy知道过去所代表的的意义以及它将会带来怎样的未来。

 

TBC


End file.
